When oil, water, and gas leave and well it is necessary to meter the volumes of each of the components produced. For well testing results, the oil, water, and gas must have separate meters. The water and oil can be separated and each one metered separately by using a well test such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,964. Prior to the water and oil entering into the well tester, all the gas must be removed from the liquids.
Previous methods have employed various devices that permit too much oil droplets to escape with the removal of the gas, and also do not remove all of the gas.